Recently, package technology for thinness and lightness has been actively studied, but a thermal cycle, impact reliability, or the like, in a manufacturing process or a use environment is very important. A typical example of such a reliability problem includes interface delamination or cracking of a redistribution via connecting a semiconductor chip and a redistribution layer (RDL) to each other and cracking of an electrical connection structure such as a solder ball.
In order to solve the cracking of the electrical connection structure, an underbump metallurgy (UBM) structure has been widely used between the electrical connection structure and the redistribution layer. However, in a semiconductor package (particularly, a panel level semiconductor package) having the redistribution via of the redistribution layer and the UBM structure, stress applied to the redistribution via of the redistribution layer has been a large factor of a reliability problem.